Reversed Roles
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: This is me, falling into the Broken Time Turner Story trend. But with a twist! Tonks is sent back to the year 1979, and meets a very young Remus Lupin. Both war based- OOTP and pre-Hogwarts. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't know where this idea came from(I posted about it on my Tumblr which just made me want to write further). OOTP based, AU.**_

"Stop!" She yelled, throwing another curse at the man. He had been evading the Ministry for _weeks_ and they finally decided it was time to hand it over to the Aurors instead of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. However, the Head Auror deemed it not much of a threat and decided to send her. Of all people, they had sent her. Kingsley was with her, but no doubt just for 'supervising the newbie'.

She sent another curse, which missed the man and hit a shop instead. She'd be in trouble for that, no doubt. Finally, the man had turned down an alley that she knew would end in a dead end.

She followed him, stumbling on an uneven section of the ground and crashing into him. He had stopped abruptly right at the mouth of the alley- possibly to backtrack? And she had rammed herself into his back. They fell, numerous trinkets in his coat smashing.

"You bloody fool!" The man yelled, pushing her off of him. She stood, raising her wand.

"Tonks!" Kingsley yelled from the storefront on the other side of Diagon Alley's street. "Use a binding spell!"

"You're the one running! I told you to sto-" Tonks began, and then froze. "What is _that_?"

An eerie blue glow was coming from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a broken Time Turner, which seemed to be pulsating.

"Tonks! Back away!" Kingsley yelled, his voice closer. A spell missed her shoulder and missed the man she was facing.

"Oh, you stupid-" The criminal began but was cut off as the Time Turner exploded, bathing them in a blinding white light.

* * *

Kingsley paced in the office. "It was a Time Turner, Robards, I'm telling you!"

"We've searched Diagon Alley. If it was a Time Turner, she's gone- at most- only a few hours ahead or behind. If it _was_ a Time Turner, she should show up any time now, or have caught up with us already."

"It was _broken_." Kingsley emphasized. "Broken Time Turners don't work properly-"

"So perhaps she was just sent to another location-"

"That's not how it works, Robards!"

Robards sighed heavily. "Shacklebolt, I asked for your report of the incidents today. We've had to send a Ministry official to repair damage caused by Auror Tonks to one shop in Diagon Alley, we've sent three other Aurors to patrol Diagon Alley to keep an eye out for both Mr Hendricks and Auror Tonks. I ask you return to your cubicle and continue the day's work." Robards said, a heavy tone of finality.

* * *

She felt herself hit the ground. She opened her eyes and was momentarily shocked. She was still in Diagon Alley- but it looked... different. She looked around to spot the criminal running off into the crowd. She pushed herself to her feet, grabbing a wall when her head spun.

"Are you alright?" A man asked, pausing in front of her. She nodded and then did a double take.

"Remus!" She said. "Why are you here? You should be-"

"Do I know you?" Remus asked, and then Tonks noticed he looked considerably younger.

"I- what happened to you?" She asked. "You're- younger?"

Remus looked confused. "Listen, I don't know who you are-"

"It's me! It's Tonks!"

Remus' frown deepened. "Now, I know Ted and Andromeda-"

"No! Nymphadora! You know me!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did one of your morphs go wrong again?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? I haven't had issues since I was a kid!" She said defensively.

"Right..." Remus said slowly. "Seeing as Nymphadora Tonks is currently five years old, I have doubts about your identity."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't know where this idea came from(I posted about it on my Tumblr which just made me want to write further). OOTP based, AU.**_

* * *

"No, you have to believe me." She said, following him as he walked away. "Remus, please! I need your help!"

"Go to the Ministry, they can help you." Remus said over his shoulder. "Or, might I suggest, St Mungo's?"

"Remus, I can prove who I am!" She said, darting in front of him and blocking him. "I can prove I am Nymphadora Tonks."

"Right, and I'm Albus Dumbledore." Remus commented.

Her jaw dropped. The Remus she knew was quiet, shy- almost like a scared dog. This was a different Remus. An assertive Remus, a little bit like Sirius. She shook her head and bolted after him.

"Ask me anything that someone close to you would know! I'll know it!"

Remus stopped and stared at her. "You knowing something about me would not prove you are who you say you are."

"No, not necessarily. But wouldn't me knowing enough information about the Order of the Phoenix be a sign that I'm not lying?"

"Everyone knows about the Order."

"True, but do people know your middle name is John-"

"Yes, that's no secret."

"-you hate the color red-"

"Again, not a secret."

"-you were a Gryffindor-"

"You had a 1 in 4 chance of guessing that."

"-and you're a werewolf."

Remus turned to her. "How do you know?"

"You told me."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "I've never met you."

"You will." Tonks said. "And you're technically meeting me now." She sighed. "I need help, Remus. I need to see Dumbledore."

"You could be a Death Eater in disguise as Andromeda Tonks, plus a few charms, no one would be the wiser." Remus said simply.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." Tonks said. She focused and her hair shifted from brown to blonde.

"You used a charm, simple trick."

"Then you tell me to change something, and I will!"

Remus seemed to think for a minute. "Change your nose."

"Into what?" Tonks prompted.

"A duck bill." He said, sounding a bit smug.

Tonks complied. Remus' eyes widened but he didn't speak until she turned it back. "How?" He finally asked.

"A broken Time Turner- oh _no_."

"What?" Remus asked.

"I was chasing a guy, he was brought here with me. He's somewhere here!" Tonks said. "What year is it?"

"It's 1979."

"You're 19?" She asked, staring at him.

"And you're...?"

"22."

"You're 2 years younger than your own Mother, if you are really who you claim to be." Remus commented and then began to walk away.

"But I-" She began, then rushed to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"You wanted to see Dumbledore, right?"

* * *

Dumbledore rested his elbows on his desk, surveying Tonks. "Fascinating." He finally said. "And Remus, you believed her?"

"Not really." Remus said. "But I imagine you have better ways of learning the truth than having her recite basic knowledge of a person."

"But she knew your condition."

"Anyone who spends any time around werewolves would pick it up." Remus commented. "The scars might be a giveaway."

"Oh, they're hardly bad now." Tonks said. When both of them looked at her, she quickly spoke again. "The scars could be worse."

"Mr Lupin, could you give me a minute with Miss Tonks?" Dumbledore asked. Remus nodded and slipped out of the door. As soon as it shut, Dumbledore turned his gaze to Tonks. "You have knowledge."

"I wouldn't say knowledge." Tonks said. "But I know things that will happen, but I've heard of Time Turners- won't it be bad if I give too much away?"

"So you won't. Not to anyone else but me." Dumbledore explained. "You've already spoken to Mr Lupin, he knows who you are. The rest of the Order should know as well, to not raise suspicion against you-"

"No." Tonks said.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"They don't know." Tonks said. "If this was meant to happen, if I was meant to be brought back here- sir, I'm an Auror. I work with Kingsley Shackelbolt and trained with Alastor Moody. They're currently in the Order, right now, if the current Order knows- why did the future Order not know something like this could happen?"

"Perhaps I asked them not to. I could see myself in the future, asking the older members to not tell a new recruit her own fate, or in this case, her past." Dumbledore explained. "I would like to know, does the Order truly continue growing until 1995?"

"No. It's reformed in 1995. The current Order- the one you know- will disband."

"The war will end?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Tonks said quietly, shifting her gaze.

"And you know how it ends." Dumbledore said.


End file.
